Green Day
Green Day '''est un groupe punk rock américain crée en 1987. Formation C'est à l'âge de 15 ans que Billie Joe Armstrong et Mike Dirnt, déjà amis, forment le groupe '''Sweet Children avec Armstrong au chant/guitare et Dirnt à la basse et aux choeurs. En 1998 John Kiffmeyer se joint aux deux autres comme batteur mais aussi comme chargé de trouver des spectacles au groupe. En 1989 le groupe sort son premier EP juste après s'être rebaptisé Green Day sans doute en raison de leur prédilection pour la marijuana qu'ils auraient fumé toute la journée. John Kiffmeyer quitte le groupe en 1990 et se fait remplacé par Tré Cool temporairement mais il finira par devenir le batteur officiel du groupe à partir du moment où John affirmera qu'il ne compte pas se consacrer à plein temps au groupe. Green Day était né ! En Jason White s'ajoute aux membres officiels. Il était connu pour être le guitariste de tournée de Green Day depuis 1999 mais finit par être un membre à part entière au moment de l'album ¡Uno! Membres Actuels *Billie Joe Armstrong : Chanteur, guitariste, pianiste depuis 1987 *Mike Dirnt : Bassiste depuis 1987 *Tré Cool : Batteur, percussionniste depuis 1990 Ancien *John Kiffmeyer : Batteur, percussionniste de 1987 à 1990 Albums Studio '39/Smooth (1990)' 39/Smooth est le premier album studio du groupe, sorti en 1990 et qui sera repris dans une compilation 1,309/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours. right|200px #At the Library #I Was There #Disappearing Boy #Green Day #Doing to Pasalacqua #16 #Road to Acceptance #Rest #The Judge's Daughter 'Kerplunk! (1992)' Kerplunk! est le deuxième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1992. right|200px #2000 Lights Year Away #One for the Razorbacks #Welcome to Paradise #Private Ale #Dominated Love Slave #One of My Lies #80 #Android #No One Knows #Who Wrote Holden Caulfield ? #Words I Might Have Ate #Sweet Children #Best Thing in Town #Strangeland #My Generation 'Dookie (1994)' L'album est un énorme succès aux Etats-Unis, plus de 10 millions d'exemplaires vendus. "Basket Case" est le morceau le plus connu et le plus populaire de cet opus. right|200px #Burnout #Having a blast #Chump #Longview #Pulling Teeth #Basket Case #She #Sassafras Roots #When I come around #Emenius Sleepus #Coming clean #In the end #F.O.D. #All by myself 'Insomniac (1995)' Cet album eut beaucoup moins de succès que Dookie mais il signa le retour du punk rock aux Etats-Unis. right|200px #Armatage Shanks #Brat #Stuck with me #Geek stink breath #No pride #Bab's Uvula who? #86 #The Panic song #Stuart and the Ave #Brain Stew #Jaded #Westbound sign #Tight Wad Hill #Walking contradiction 'Nimrod (1997)' Ce cinquième album a été voulu par le groupe différent de leurs précédents opus. D'autres courants ont été exploré comme le ska ou le folk-rock. La ballade "Good Riddance (Time of your life)" a été le plus gros succès de cet album et elle est une des chansons les plus populaires du groupe. right|200px #Nice guys finish last #Hitchin' a ride #The Grouch #Redundant #Scattered #All the time #Worry Rock #Platypus (I hate you) #Uptight #Last Ride in #Jinx #Haushinka #Walking alone #Reject #Take back #King for a day #Good Riddance (Time of your life) #Prosthetic Head #Desensitized ( seulement dans la version japonaise) 'Warning (2000)' L'album ne rencontra pas le succès des précédents, il atteignit à peine les 500 000 exemplaires aux Etats-Unis. right|200px #Warning #Blood, Sex and Booze #Church on Sunday #Fashion victim #Castaway #Misery #Deadbeat Holiday #Hold on #Jackass #Waiting #Minority #Macy's Day Parade 'Shenanigans (2002)' Cet album a la particularité de ne comporter les faces B et des chansons rares du groupe. right|200px #Suffocate #Desentized #You lied #Outsider #Don't wanna fall in love #Espionage #I want to be on T.V. #Scumbad #Tired of waiting you #Sick of me #Rotting #Do Da Da #On the wagon #Ha Ha You're dead 'American Idiot (2004)' Cet album est leur plus grand succès commercial à ce jour ( plus de 15 millions d'albums vendus). American Idiot a été composé comme un opéra punk et on peut suivre l'histoire du personnage principal Jesus of Surbubia dans une Amérique en pleine crise à travers les chansons ( dont deux durent plus de 9 minutes) . Une comédie musicale a également été tiré de l'album. right|200px #American Idiot #Jesus of Suburbia (1. Jesus of Suburbia, 2. City of the damned, 3. I don't care, 4. Dearly beloved ,5. Tales of another broken home) #Holiday #Boulevard of broken dreams #Are we the waiting? #St Jimmy #Give me novocaine #She's a rebel #Extraordinary girl #Letterbomb #Wake me up when september ends #Homecoming ( 1. The death of St Jimmy, 2.East 12th St, 3. Nobody likes you, 4. Rock and Roll girlfriend) #Whatsername '21st Century Break Down (2009)' Après une tournée harassante, le groupe a composé cet album annoncé comme étant plus ambitieux qu'American Idiot. Il raconte également une histoire de deux personnages Christian et Gloria. L'album connut un joli succès sans atteindre les ventes records d'American Idiot (plus de 4 millions d'exemplaires). right|200px #Song of the Century #21st Century Break Down #Know your enemy #!Viva la gloria! #Before the Lobotomy #Christian's Inferno #Last night on Earth #East Jesus nowhere #Peacemaker #Last of the American Girls #Murder City #¿Viva la gloria? (Little Girl) #Restless Heart Syndrome #Horseshoes and Handgrenades #The Static Age #21 Guns #American Eulogy #Mass Hysteria #Modern World #See the light '¡Uno! (2012)' Le groupe ayant enregistré plus d'une quarantaine de chansons décida de produire trois albums qui sortiront en septembre, novembre et décembre 2012. right|200px #Nuclear Family #Stay the night #Let Yourself go #Kill the DJ #Fell for you #Loss of Control #Troublemaker #Angel Blue #Sweet 16 #Rusty James #Oh Love '¡Dos! (2012)' right|200px #See you tonight #Fuck time #Lazy bones #Wild One #Make out Party #Stray Heart #Ashley #Baby Eyes #Lady Cobra #Nightlife #Wow! That's loud #Amy '¡Tré! '(2012) right|200px #Brutal Love #Missing You #8th Avenue Serenade #Drama Queen #X-Kid #Sex, Drugs & Violence #Little Boy named Train #Amanda #Walk away #Dirty Rotten Bastards #99 Revolution #The Forgotten EP '1,000 Hours (1989)' 1,000 Hours est le premier EP du groupe, sorti en 1989 et repris dans une compilation en 1991 intitulée 1,309/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours. Ce premier EP comporte 4 titres: #1,000 Hours #Dry Ice #Only of You #The One I Want 'Slappy (1990)' Slappy est le deuxième EP du groupe, sorti en 1990 et repris lui aussi dans la compilation 1,309/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours. Il comporte, comme le premier, 4 pistes: #Paper Lanterns #Why Do You Want Him #490 in Your Coffeemarker #Knowledge Récompenses à venir.... Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Basket Case thumb|right|270 px|When I come Around thumb|left|270 px|Brain Stew/Jaded thumb|right|270 px|Redundant thumb|left|270 px|Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)thumb|right|270 px|Macy's Day Parade thumb|left|270 px|American Idiot thumb|right|270 px|Jesus of Suburbiathumb|right|270 px|Boulevard of Broken Dreamsthumb|left|270 px|Holiday thumb|right|270 px|21 Gunsthumb|left|270 px|Wake me up when september ends thumb|left|270 px|Last Of American Girls Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins